Vacuum cleaners typically utilize a rotating agitator configured to release and propel dust and dirt into a working airflow that is introduced to a downstream separator whereupon the entrained dust and dirt is expelled from the working airflow and collected in a downstream dirt collector in a conventional manner. Vacuum cleaner agitators can be driven by a belt operably connecting a drive pulley on the vacuum motor/fan shaft to a driven brush pulley on the agitator body. In this configuration, the agitator is driven continuously when the vacuum motor/fan is energized. Alternatively, a separate, independently energizable brush motor can be configured to selectively drive the agitator independent of the vacuum motor; however, this configuration adds cost and complexity to the vacuum cleaner design. Single motor vacuum cleaners can utilize a clutch assembly mounted between the vacuum motor/fan for selectively engage and disengaging an agitator in contact with the cleaning surface.